


the irony of the devil entering your life disguised as everything you've prayed for...

by RoxieOfficial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Asmodeus needs to die a horrible death, But then Gabe “died”, Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Gen, Mention of torture, Protective Sam, Reassuring Sam, Sam and Gabe used to date, Sam trying his best to reassure Gabe, Scared Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Set after Ketch freed Gabriel from Asmodeus. Sam takes care of Gabriel.





	the irony of the devil entering your life disguised as everything you've prayed for...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched episodes 17 and 18 of season 13 yet, I have only seen some of Sabriel's scenes on Youtube, so there are things that are not canon or wrong. For instance, I don't know when exactly Sam removed Gabe's stitches, so in my fic it may happen later than it did in the show.

Sam gently opened the door as to not frighten the already-scared archangel inhabiting the room. Gabriel was nowhere in sight until Sam laid his eyes on the sole dresser of the room. Although the lights were off, he could perceive Gabriel's frail form curled up beside it, trying to make himself as small as he could. Sam could hear the quiet whimpers that intermittently escaped his still-sewn mouth. The hunter approached him, standing by his side. 

He placed his hand on his shoulder. His heart sank in his chest as Gabriel jerked away from his touch, as if the mere contact of Sam's hand had burned him.

Seeing his once powerful archangel in such a vulnerable state was heartbreaking. Gabriel, the archangel who always had a sassy remark waiting at the back of his throat was now so broken he couldn't even utter a word. ( _That_ , and the fact that his lips were still sewn together. )

“ What has he done to you? ” he whispered, his voice breaking. Never in his life had Sam seen such a powerful creature reduced to this fragile being.

Gabe carefully lifted his head and their gazes met for a split second before he lowered it again.

“ It's okay, Gabe. It's just me, Sam Winchester. Do you remember me? ”

The archangel's body trembled in fear.

“ We used to be boyfriends, remember that? ” Sam attempted once again.

The abscence of reaction from the battered man left him hopeless. What he missed, though, was the small smile that crossed Gabriel's face for a brief second because he, indeed, remembered that. He remembered how sweet Sam had been to him when they were going out. 

“ I'm gonna help you get on the bed, alright? ”

With all the care in the world, he put an arm in Gabe's back. He could feel the bones of his vessel's spine poking his arm. He grabbed the man's hand in his. Being so close to him, Sam realize the archangel smelled of dirt and blood. Sam lifted the man, so he was standing, but he still supported most of his weight.

“ Easy there, ” Sam said as Gabriel tried rushing to the bed, almost tripping as he did so. “ I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. I know Asmodeus probably told you the same, but if you remember me, you know I am not lying. ”

Once the angel was calmly sitting on the bed, his legs still drawn up to his chest, Sam decided it would be the right time to remove his stitches. Those looked so painful; Sam couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Gabriel must have endured. The angel started to get agitated one again as he saw the hunter leaving the room. He didn't want to be left alone. Not again. Not after... Not after what Asmodeus _did_ to him.

When Sam came back with the first aid kit, the angel was full-on crying on the bed, choking on his own sobs. “ Fuck! I'm sorry, Gabe, I— I shouldn't have left you alone in this state. I didn't think. ” He approached the angel on the bed. “ I'm here now. You are not alone anymore. ” 

For the first time since his arrival, Gabriel longed for human affection, so he rushed to Sam's chest with all the energy he had left. Sam, although taken aback by the angel's sudden fondness, wrapped his arms about his frail and thin body.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be shit, I wrote it late at night. Sorry.
> 
> Title taken from one of r. h. Sin's poems.


End file.
